Conventionally, devices for the delivery of pressurized fluid flow, such as gas flow, can include an apparatus for regulating the flow rate of the pressurized fluid flow. In one example, the regulation apparatus can consist of a device, such as a plate or the like, having a plurality of variously sized orifices extending therethrough. Thus, a user can select a particular flow rate for delivery of the pressurized fluid by selecting one of the variously sized orifices for delivery of the fluid flow. Accordingly, the pressurized fluid will flow through the orifice at the desired flow rate.
The variously sized orifices can be formed using various conventional manufacturing processes. For example, where the regulation apparatus includes a plate, the variously sized orifices can be manufactured using operations, such as micro-drilling, laser machining, punching, or the like. However, where the desired flow rates must be highly accurate and repeatable, such as in the field of medicine where very specific fluid flow rates must be achieved, the manufacturing process must be similarly accurate and repeatable (e.g., producing highly accurate dimensions and/or dimensional tolerances). While each of the aforementioned manufacturing processes are capable of producing a regulation device having orifices of specific sizes and accuracies, the processes can be expensive, time consuming, inefficient, and/or difficult to repeat effectively.